Drawn Together
by lightningstrxu
Summary: Weiss Schnee was no stranger to being the center of attention, to have all eyes in the room on her. But, she never thought she could enjoy it this much... especially with "him" watching.
1. Chapter 1

**Drawn Together**

By Lightningstrxu

Beta PotatoBlaster

* * *

Weiss stared nervously into the mirror.

"Okay, you can do this."

She opened up a small case, revealing a green comb inside. Undoing the clasp on her ponytail causing her long white hair to flow freely down her back.

Bringing the comb up, she began to meticulously run it through her hair, pure white hair turning green as it traveled. For several minutes she combed her hair until the comb changed from green to blue.

"Out already?"

Weiss looked at the comb worriedly before she set it on the table. She scrutinized her hair. Her shoulders relaxed as she breathed a sigh of relief. _Good,_ she thought. _No more white_.

Reaching into the case again she retrieved a much smaller container. Opening it, she pulled out a pair of contact lenses. Carefully, she brought it to her eyes and applied it, one after the other.

Weiss blinked a few times before checking her reflection once again. She could hardly recognize herself. Dark green hair had replaced her pure white, and her eyes shined a brilliant gold.

Only one thing could still identify her as Weiss Schnee.

Reaching for the case one last time, she pulled out a masquerade mask that matched the shade of her hair. Placing it on her face, her scar was now concealed. Her disguise was complete.

"Looks like those salesmen weren't lying."

Weiss examined herself, making sure that she was unrecognizable. She had spent good money on this disguise kit. The _last_ of her money…

The Vytal tournament had come and gone, and her father had still not restored Weiss' allowance. She was nearly out of dust, and while Beacon did provide dust to its students for use, it did not measure up to the standards of quality that Myrtenaster required and needed. To get what she needed she required a steady income of lien.

That was when she had found it: an ad posted on the local community board.

They were looking for a life model that paid almost five hundred lien per session, an opportunity she could not pass up. There was a significant caveat, though: it was _nude_ modeling. How… salacious!. However, once assured she would be allowed to model anonymously she made the decision to don this elaborate disguise.

Standing from her chair, Weiss double checked her reflection one last time, and cinched the tie on her bathrobe. No need to give a show before the scheduled time. She was nervous, very nervous, but she was confident she could do this. She had never felt ashamed of her body. She worked hard to maintain her figure and was quite proud of her appearance. Even her scar which she viewed as a badge of honor, a symbol of the day she took control of her life from her father.

"Alright, it's time."

She took a huge breath to calm her beating heart and stepped into the studio.

Inside was a small classroom with a desk where the instructor sat - a nice young man who assured her that she would remain anonymous. Imagine the _scandal_ if word got out that the Schnee heiress was modeling nude? A group of about ten students were set up with sketch pads and canvass ready to draw. She ignored them for now.

"Miss Jade," the instructor greeted. "If you would please take a seat over there." He pointed to a central dais in front of the class; a comfortable loveseat placed upon it.

"Okay."

The loveseat's cushions were soft and plush, so at least she would be comfortable. Weiss looked out over the students before her; mostly young college students and a few hobbyists-

She froze.

What was _he_ doing here?

There, sitting front and center was Jaune Arc.

But… why would this dolt even care about something like this? Was he just here to ogle at pretty girls? She thought him better than that, especially after the events of the dance. Would he _really_ go this far just to see some naked flesh? How… barbaric!

She was nervous enough already as it was, but now there was somebody she _knew_ here! What if he recognized her? Even if he didn't realize that it was her, he would still be seeing her naked. What's even worse would be that she'd know he saw! How could she even face him after this?

Weiss wanted to run. She wanted to call this whole thing off and run away before she exposed everything she was made of. Yet, she couldn't. She needed the money. Without her lien, she would be unable to support her combat style. Without her combat style, she would get lower practical grades. Without her practical grades, she would be ranked lower overall in class.

That was an indignity she would not suffer.

But… with _him_ there…

The class looked up expectantly at her. Weiss swallowed heavily.

This was ridiculous, she was a _Schnee_. Her grandfather had braved the cold Atlesian tundra and fearsome Grimm all in the name of expanding his legacy and here she was, afraid of a little nudity!

The robe hit the floor.

No going back now.

Taking a seat on the chair, Weiss started to take the first of three prearranged poses she had agreed upon.

Her legs were curled beneath her, with one of them raised. She twisted her body and rested her elbow on that raised knee. The instructor was surprised that she had chosen this as her first pose. It required a great deal of flexibility and was hard to maintain for long periods.

Well, for a civilian perhaps.

Being a huntress in training as well as her own particular physique gave her a high degree of flexibility. That said, she had chosen this pose as her first for a reason: it exposed nothing. By remaining seated, her backside could not be seen, and her legs and arms were arranged just right so that all of her sensitive bits were still hidden. This way, she could take her time to get used to being… well, _naked_ in front of a crowd of people.

Keeping as still as possible, Weiss glanced out at the class. More specifically, at Jaune. He was staring at her… not leering at her nude form like some degenerate, but it was more like he was studying her, trying to understand everything. Was he trying to memorize her appearance for _personal_ use later? How disgusting.

The minutes ticked by and she had yet to be struck down for impropriety. Now that she was in this place, Weiss realized she wasn't as uncomfortable with… well, being _naked_ as she thought she would be. Having his… the class' eyes on her was not a nerve-wracking experience. This wasn't for their perverse pleasure; this was about honing a talent, a skill. That was something she could appreciate. How many hours had she spent on a single verse of a song until its notes were pure? How long had she spent practicing a single strike until she could do it without thought?

"Alright, class," said the instructor. "Pencil's down. We will be switching to the next pose. Miss Jade, do you require a minute or two to rest before the next pose?"

"No, I do not, thank you for asking," Weiss replied cordially.

She stiffened. _Fool!_. She had just spoken out loud without thinking! A cold sweat trickled down her back. Her eyes flickered over to where Jaune was seated. Had he recognized her voice? Had she just revealed herself?

… Well, more than she already had?

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief as Jaune seemed more concerned with what pencil he wanted to use for his next drawing than with her. Waiting for the students to get ready she uncurled herself from her position and, on instinct, she stretched lightly, before suddenly remembering how indecent that must look right now. Her arms were above her head, and her back was arched pushing her modest bust forward like she was presenting herself.

A smile formed on her face as she sat back closing her eyes. She had made it through her first pose! Her heart hammered in her chest, and adrenaline rushed through her veins. This was much more stimulating than she thought it would be.

Adjusting her position on the loveseat, she prepared to take her second pose.

Turning so her left side was facing the class, Weiss brought her legs out in front of her, bent at a slight angle. Her left arm outstretched, gripping her left ankle and her back arched gracefully forward.

This pose was much more comfortable than the previous, and, while the most _intimate_ part of her was still concealed, her side profile was revealed to all. Her pale skin, the shape of her bottom, the soft curve of her breasts, and even the light pink tone of her nipples - they could see it all.

What did he… the class think of her like this?

Her graceful figure on display. She had never been self-conscious. She knew that regarding size, she did not stack up compared to, say, Yang. But now… did they look right? Were they shaped right? Were her nipples too big, too small?

A slew of strange thoughts filled her mind, thoughts that she willed herself to quash before they got to her.

Weiss watched as all the students were intently focused on sketching her body. As they should be. But, as before, her eyes went back to Jaune.

His eyes were firmly glued to hers. She had never seen a gaze so focused. It was as if he was looking into her soul.

She had never seen eyes so intense and from _Jaune_ of all people. It was unreal; it was unexpected, and, dare she think… sexy?

A shudder raced down Weiss' spine. Her body felt hot and yet she could feel goosebumps rise up on her skin. She felt sick and yet somehow never better.

She felt alive.

Weiss wasn't sure what was coming over her, but she knew one thing.

She _loved_ this feeling.

 _Very well Jaune,_ she thought. _Look, then enjoy the sight, and engrave it upon your memory_.

Weiss sat more confidently than she had before.

"Time is up," said the instructor. "Prepare for the final drawing."

Already? That pose had gone by much faster than the previous one. Taking a breath, Weiss relaxed. Suddenly the high she had been on came crashing down.

What was _wrong_ with her?

Her hand clutched her chest. Her heart was beating like a drum. Her breath coming out in shallow pants.

"Miss Jade? You look a bit flush." The instructor looked concerned. "Would you like a glass of water?"

"Yes, please," Weiss nodded.

"Mr. Arc would you please get Miss Jade a drink."

"Yes, sir." Jaune stood and walked across the room to a water cooler in the corner.

Weiss felt her blood freeze as he started to head towards her with cup in hand.

No… why him? He would be close. Much too close! Would he recognize her? Would she be embarrassed in front of everyone?

Would his gaze _linger_?

"Here you go, miss."

Jaune held out the small styrofoam cup to her. He was calm, nonchalant.

Weiss gaze flickered up and down his body. He seemed at ease. Against her better judgment, her eyes went to his crotch.

… Really?

But how was that possible, was she not nude before him?

Had she not bared herself to him, and yet he had no reaction?

Well, then she would have to try harder then.

"Miss?" Jaune asked again looking at her confused.

"Sorry, I got lost in thought." Weiss spoke clearly while smiling sweetly up at him almost daring to him to recognize her. Taking the cup from him, his fingers touched hers for only a moment.

Electricity shot through her arm and down her back directly to her core. She bit her lip to suppress a shudder that coursed through her. But almost immediately Jaune returned to his seat, his light touch no matter how fleeting burned on her skin.

"Thank you," she managed to say. Taking a drink she prepared to take her final pose.

Reclining back in her seat she put her arms behind her head. Her legs stretched out luxuriously in front of her. Slowly, she spread her legs a few inches apart.

Her vagina was now on full display. Not even a trace of hair was there to hide it from view.

She… _loved_ it?

… Yes. She did.

Weiss looked at Jaune through half-lidded eyes.

 _Well, what do you think, Jaune?_ A dark, sultry voice pervaded her mind. _Did you ever expect to see so much of me?_

Weiss couldn't believe herself. What had come over her? She was a lady, an heiress! She had been instructed since childhood in the art of being _prim_ and _proper_.

Yet here she was, splayed out and presenting like some animal.

Weiss' fingers twitched, curling into her hair. They wanted to roam. They wanted to explore.

 _Later_ ,she told them, hoping they would stop begging to touch her.

Gods, what was wrong with her? This was a _job_. This was to further her goals as a huntress and it was taking every ounce of willpower her small frame could muster _not to touch herself_.

She could hear her heartbeat pounding; feel that wonderful heat building in her core. Was she wet? Did he notice?

Weiss… hoped he did? Was that the feeling?

"Miss Jade?"

Weiss' breath came in short gasps. Her body felt hot. Her mind was foggy. This- this was almost too much- the fear of getting caught- presenting herself- it was- it was too-!

"Miss Jade!"

Weiss blinked, snapping out of her lustful haze.

"Yes?"

The instructor's gaze was curious. "Time is up," he said. "You can relax now."

"… Oh."

Looking back to the class, she saw that they were indeed done. Jaune was merely packing up his supplies. He seemed perfectly at ease, not even a little red in the face.

Weiss pouted.

What does it take to _fluster_ him?

Weiss stood from the chair, stretching out her tense muscles and feeling a few of her bones pop. Picking up her discarded robe she draped it loosely on her body, not bothering with cinching it up.

Then, it was as if lightning had struck her where she stood.

What… had she just-?

Blood rushed to her face as she walked swiftly out of the room.

 _#####_

What was wrong with her?

Weiss sat on the airship back to Beacon, her head in her hands.

She knew that the job was risque but that was no excuse for her behavior.

"Gods I was like a cat in heat." Weiss mumbled to herself.

Luckily Blake wasn't around to hear her say that.

She felt awful. It was like she was sick to her stomach. She had never felt like that before. It was dirty! It was disgusting! It was- it was-!

"Hey Weiss, you feeling alright?"

 _No!_

Weiss looked up to see Jaune with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine," she said, taking a deep breath to keep her voice even. "Just tired."

"Are you sure?" He sat down next to her. "You look flushed."

Jaune placed the back of his hand on her forehead. Weiss' face flared red at his touch, sending heat straight to her core.

"I'm fine!" Weiss slapped his hand away. Fortunately for her, the airship chose that moment to land. "Goodbye!"

She ran. It was all she could think to do. She ran through Beacon much faster than a girl in four-inch heels should.

"Hey, Weiss!" Ruby waved from her bunk as Weiss stormed inside. "How'd the job hunt go?"

Weiss ignored her and raced into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she leaned on the sink staring at her reflection.

She was red and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"Hey, you okay?" Ruby knocked on the door.

"I'm fine, Ruby." Weiss took a steadying breath. "I'm just going to take a shower."

"Okay," said Ruby. "Just try not to take too long. Blake and Yang should be back from training soon!"

"Understood."

Weiss turned on the shower, making sure that it was as cold as possible.

Stripping off her clothes, she was horrified to see that her panties were soaked, and she hadn't even gone into the shower yet. Then that meant… that meant-

She tossed them onto the ground in disgust before stepping into the shower.

A cross between a ragged sigh and a moan escaped her lips as the cold water washed over her. She wouldn't have been surprised if it had steamed on contact with her skin. Her body felt like it was on fire. The water wasn't putting it out. She could still feel his eyes... those damnable eyes roaming across her skin piercing into her soul.

Weiss' left hand slid down her body only for her right hand to seize it in a death grip.

No, she couldn't. She _shouldn't._ Not to thoughts of _him._ She had to calm down. She had to let the cold water chill her fiery passi-

"Ooooh~!"

Her hands apparently had other ideas.

Denied their chance earlier they took her lapse in focus to betray her will. Whimpering, Weiss leaned heavily against the shower wall. Like fragile glass, her willpower shattered, and she surrendered to her desires, to everything that had been building up.

 _His_ fingers doing wonderful things to her.

The memory of the class came back to her, the thrill of her final pose. But, this time Jaune rose from his seat to leer at her nude body. His rough hands groped her breasts. He smirked as his face disappeared between her legs.

"Jaaaauuune~!"

Weiss' ragged groan was only just barely drowned out by the noise of the shower. Her body shook as her orgasm rippled through her. It was if fire and lightning dust had been injected into her very veins.

Slumping against the wall, Weiss panted, trying to catch her breath.

Had she just? To him?

It was wrong! It was… awful!

It was…

A devilish smirk formed on her face.

It was simply _divine_.

* * *

Well this is a thing… Never really written anything like this before, but here is my submission for White Knight week. For now this is a stand-alone piece. However if the people wish it I'm fully prepared to turn this into a short story. So Read and review and let me know if you want more and what you think.

If you are interested in reading some more wholesome WK by me. Check out Trapped on my profile and Weiss is Too Short to do Things on Mallobaude's profile.

Well thanks for reading and Happy White Knight Week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drawn Together**

Chapter 2

By Lightningstrxu

Beta PotatoBlaster

* * *

Weiss sat quietly at the table, ignoring the general chatter going on between teams RWBY and JNPR. In between bites of toast, she would steal quick glances at Jaune, who looked pretty ragged. He looked like he was about to fall asleep in his oatmeal.

"Hey Jaune," Ruby asked after taking a healthy swig of milk. "You alright?"

"Hmm…" Jaune's eyes flickered in Ruby's direction. "Yeah. Just tired."

"He was up all night drawing naked ladies!" Nora said more loudly than was needed.

Weiss nearly choked on her coffee - two sugars no cream, of course.

"What?" Yang's eyes were shining. "You're drawing porn? Hey." She reached over and tapped Blake on the shoulder. "You have a rival."

Blake glared at her partner.

"Can we please not discuss this so loudly?" Pyrrha pleaded.

"It's not porn!" Jaune held his hands up defensively. "I'm in a Life Drawing Class at Vale Community Center."

"I didn't know you could draw," said Ruby.

"It was Ren's idea," said Jaune. "He said that learning an art could help me focus and learn aura usage better." He turned to his teammate. "Isn't that right?"

Ren nodded silently.

"Check it out!" Nora presented the sketch book proudly.

"Wait, wha-?!" Jaune looked down at his bookbag to see that Nora had plundered it. "Nora!" He reached out for it. "Give that back!"

"Yoink!" Yang snatched the book out of Nora's hand and opened it up.

Weiss' blood ran cold…

No, that idiot! How could he-? Why would he bring that here?!

Yang gave a low whistle. "Wow Jaune," she said, nonchalantly flipping through the book. "These are pretty good."

Weiss peeked nervously over Yang's shoulder. The book was filled with page after page of drawings - men and women, human and Faunus of all ages. How long had Jaune been taking the class?

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Yang asked.

"She's…" Jaune sighed. It seemed that he had resigned himself to his fate. "She's in the three most recent drawings."

"Yang, is this really the most appropriate time to look at nude art?" Weiss chastised her teammate, hoping to stop Yang before she saw _those_ pictures.

"Lighten up, Weiss," Yang laughed. "What's wrong? Don't you want to see what kind of girl keeps Jaune up all night?"

 _No I don't Yang!_

That was whatWeiss wanted to say… but, had he really been up all night? Did he picture her? Vividly? Clearly in his mind? Did he imagine caressing her? Kissing her snow white skin? Loving every single inch of her?

The thought was stimulating.

"Oh wow!" Yang scrutinized the drawing. "I can take a good guess as to why you were up all night Jaune." She turned the page to the next drawing.

Weiss was using every last drop of willpower to keep her face a mask of indifference. Yang was now looking at pictures of _her_ in the buff in front of _everyone_.

"Let me see!" Ruby craned her neck to try and see the object of everyone's attention.

"No way." Yang hugged the sketchbook close to her, "It's not safe for children."

Ruby stuck her tongue out, very much proving Yang's claim.

"She has a really nice figure." Yang commented. "Her girls are a bit on the small side though."

 _Excuse me?_ Weiss thought, incensed. _At least_ _ **I**_ _won't have back problems later in my life._

"Is there something wrong with that?" she asked more than a little defensively.

"Relax, Weiss. I'm pretty sure yours are bigger." Yang shoved the picture in Weiss' face "See?"

 _I'm pretty sure they're the same si…_

Weiss' thoughts froze as her gaze fell upon the drawing.

"Wow…" she whispered.

 _Is this how he sees me?_

Weiss couldn't believe her eyes. She looked so graceful, refined maybe. Even angelic. _Snow Angel_ : that was what he had called her.

The vision of perfection was pulled from her as Yang took the sketchbook back, turning the page.

"Oh my!" she gasped, her face slightly blushing. "How bold."

"Okay, that's enough!" Jaune snatched the book from Yang's hand.

"Aww, come on!" Yang pouted. "That last one was _saucy_."

 _Please stop talking._

"But it was?" Yang pressed. "She was all…"

"This isn't for your amusement." Jaune snapped. "She's a model, not some showpiece for you to ogle."

Weiss' heart fluttered. Even after the provocative show she had given him, he was still showing her respect.

"She was very brave," he continued. "I'm pretty sure it was her first time modeling."

"How could you tell?"

The question spilled out of Weiss' mouth before she had the chance to think.

 _Oh no… Did she look too curious?_

"You can see it in the way she posed." Jaune turned to face her. "Her first pose it's closed off like she's trying to hide herself."

 _I was…_

"The second one is much more relaxed. She began to open up more like she'd started to get over her fear. In fact, she seemed kind of excited."

 _You have no idea, Jaune._

"The last one, well." Jaune turned a little red.

 _YES! I knew it got to him._

"She embraced it, like she wanted the whole world to see what she was made of."

 _Not the world… you._

Him?

Yes… him.

"I see."

Weiss stared down at her toast.

She had a lot to think about.

 _#####_

 _Where is he?_

Pulling out her scroll for what must have been the tenth time in the last two minutes, Weiss rechecked the time. All the while, her foot tapped impatiently on the common room floor.

"You wanted to see me, Weiss?"

"Ah!" Weiss jumped in her seat.

Jaune winced. "Sorry!" he said softly.

"It's fine, Jaune." Weiss took a moment to compose herself. "I wanted to apologize."

"What for?"

"Everything." She took a deep breath. "Most recently, for my behavior yesterday. You were merely concerned and I lashed out at you."

"Well," he shrugged, "I probably shouldn't have touched you without asking first."

 _Ask me now._

Weiss furiously shook her head. "Perhaps." Her hands fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "But I just wanted to apologize for how I've treated you. I may not have been interested in your advances, but that doesn't give me a good excuse for being so cold."

"I mean…" Jaune scratched the back of his head. I did go a bit overboard. But apology accepted, Weiss."

"Good," said Weiss. "I also wish to thank you."

"What?" Jaune looked confused. "I haven't done anything."

"Back at the dance," she said, "you told Neptune to talk to me. I… broke your heart. Despite that, you still chose to help me."

"Well, what can I say? I can't stand to see a friend upset." He smiled that stupid, endearing smile. Wait, _endearing_? "How is Neptune, anyway?"

 _Who cares?_

"I haven't really spoken with him since he went back to Haven."

"Ah." Jaune nodded. "Did you need anything else?"

"Yes, actually."

 _Let's test the waters._

"Now that Yang isn't here to tease you into oblivion." She looked up at him, meeting his gaze. "I wanted to say that you're a very talented artist."

"Oh…" Jaune blinked a few times. "Thanks, Weiss."

Weiss nodded. "I was rather impressed," she said. "It was almost as if you knew what that girl was thinking. And the way you drew her... she must have made quite the impression on you."

"Well…" Jaune ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, she was really pretty. Heck, she was probably the prettiest girl that's modeled so far. I don't know. Something about her just spoke to me." He laughed nervously. "Sorry, I'm rambling now."

 _No please... keep going._

"It's fine." Weiss smiled at him. "I enjoy hearing people talk about their passions. It's refreshing. In fact," she took a breath,. "I wouldn't mind discussing your next set of drawings… away from the others, of course."

"Uh… sure," he replied hesitantly. "That'd be cool, I guess. My next class is Friday night."

 _I know._

"So," he continued, "I can talk to you the day after, if you'd like?"

"I'd…" Weiss paused. Word choice was everything. "I'd like that very much, Jaune.."

"Great!" Jaune grinned. "It's a date!"

Silence fell over them.

"Uhh, I meant-" Jaune paled. "Not like a date-date, just a friendly get together hi-how-you-doing-let's-chill-together type of… thing… yeah."

"Right, of course." Weiss felt her face get hot. But… _why_? It was just a slip of the tongue, right? Why should she care?

… And why did it bother her so much that he corrected himself?

"Well," Jaune stammered. "I better get back. Nora was going to help me with my Grimm Studies homework." He turned to walk out. "Goodbye Wei-!"

Jaune tripped over an armchair. He crashed onto the ground.

Weiss clapped a hand over her mouth. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm great!" Jaune scrambled to his feet. "Totally meant to do that. Yep. I'm just- I'll just- I'm gonna… yeah." He wheeled around and promptly bustled out of the room.

"Goodbye, Jaune." Weiss called out. She giggled. What a dunce.

… And now she was _giggling_ over him? What had come over her?

Regardless, when she was sure he was gone, a smirk formed on her face.

 _Time to think of my lesson plan._

 _#####_

Once again Weiss had donned the disguise of Jade.

Her heart was hammering in her chest, but this time not from nervousness. No, from excitement.

 _Why does his gaze make me feel this way?_ She mused as she inspected her hair for any traces of white. _Is it just because I know him? Would I have had this same reaction with Ren?_

Adjusting the mask on her face, she sighed.

 _Maybe it's because I'm giving him what he wants without his knowledge?_

Walking down the hallway, she entered the classroom. There sat Jaune, watching her every move. She could feel her body begin to tingle with anticipation.

 _Or maybe I just love it?_

Stepping onto the dais, she paused. She closed her eyes and breathed in.

 _Enjoy the show, Jaune._

The robe pooled around her feet.

Weiss stood proudly with her back to the class, displaying her shapely rear and legs to him. Her head was turned to the side so she could study him as he drew.

 _What do you think of this, Jaune?_ She smiled. _I didn't show you this last time. You deserve a good look._

Weiss watched as Jaune sketched furiously.

 _What are you seeing, Jaune?_ She thought. _How do you see it? Most would only see my body, but you… you know what I'm thinking._

Weiss switched to her second pose.

 _That time already? Time flies when you're having fun._

Her teeth chattered. Her heartbeat boomed in her ears. Stretching herself out luxuriously on the loveseat behind her, Weiss' eyes met Jaune.

She smirked. She winked. Jaune's face tinged red.

 _Yes!_

Weiss had finally done it!

It turns out that he _did_ have hormones in there!

 _Will you think of me tonight, Jaune?_ she giggled.

Weiss shuddered. She bit her lip to keep from letting loose a content sigh.

The thought of Jaune hunched over her picture, a hand in his pocket as he pleasured himself… It should have been deplorable. It should have been disgusting. But it wasn't.

Instead, it was rather _intoxicating_.

Weiss flipped onto her stomach, the position emphasizing her bottom even more.

She hesitated. Taking a calculated risk, she blew him a kiss.

Jaune's hand slipped.

 _Oops._ Weiss watched as he tried to compose himself. _Did I distract you, Jaune?_. Weiss smirked devilishly. Her thighs rubbed together, a telltale slickness between them. She could feel herself becoming aroused. Thankfully, her pose shielded her _intimates_ from prying eyes. Her head was so far in lust-filled clouds that she wasn't sure if she'd ever come back down.

Why would she?

Why _should_ she?

All too soon the class was over.

Weiss watched forlornly as Jaune packed up his supplies. Before he left, he gave a curious look in her direction.

She gave a little wave.

Weiss slipped her robe back on, discreetly drying what trickled down her thighs. With a spring in her step, she hummed as she made she way to the changing area.

Sitting in the chair, the masquerade mask was haphazardly cast to the side as Weiss looked in the mirror. Her whole body was flush. Her skin felt like it was on fire. It was like she was having an out-of-body experience.

"Why?" she panted. She placed a hand over her chest, feeling her thundering heart. "Why does he do this to me?"

Weiss looked around… she was alone. She could be done in only a minute-!

 _No, what am I thinking? I'm in public! I can't-!_

"Mmmm~!"

Once again her hands _acted_ on their own, sliding under her robe and between her legs.

" _Excuse me, Jade," said Jaune as he entered the changing room. "Oh! I-I'm sorry." He covered his eyes._

" _Don't apologize, Mr. Arc," Jade purred. "You're just the person i need." She licked her lips. "Care to give me a hand?"_

Through the haze, Weiss saw a green-haired girl with rosy cheeks, her mouth agape as wanton moans escaped her lips. The girl's left hand was working furiously. Her right was groping her breast.

Weiss shouldn't be doing this. It was vulgar. It was dirty. It was against _everything_ Weiss Schnee had been taught.

And _Jade_ loved every minute of it.

Weiss' hips bucked. The world went white. Ragged gasps escaped her mouth. Her eyes rolled back as pleasure coursed through her body.

"Damn it…"

Weiss' body felt like it was made of jello. It may as well have been. Already she could feel the itch in her mind. She wanted more. No, she _needed_ it. The dragon had already been set free, and all that was left for her to do now was chase it.

Closing her robe, Weiss stood on shaky legs and made her way to the bathroom.

 _#####_

"Miss Schnee!"

Weiss looked around nervously. Luckily no one else was around. "Yes?" she asked.

"You're doing a wonderful job in class," said the instructor, "and I was wondering if you'd be interested in a more… _advanced_ pose."

"What kind?" she asked suspiciously.

 _What kind?_ She thought excitedly.

"We're looking for people willing to do a doubles pose," the instructor explained. "Should you accept, you'd be posing with another volunteer. A young male."

"Oh…"

 _What would he think of seeing me naked with another male?_ She thought. _Would he be jealous?_

… Would it be so bad if he was?

"I'll do it."

"Wonderful!" The instructor clapped his hands together. "You'll be given a larger compensation, of course."

"When do will this be?"

"We hope to do it next Friday," he said. "Can you come a little early so you and your partner can go over the poses?"

"Of course." Weiss nodded. "Until next Friday, then."

Weiss left the building with a satisfied smile on her face.

She couldn't wait to talk to Jaune tomorrow.

* * *

Well, I asked and you the people overwhelmingly answered. So here's another chapter, so who is the lucky young man who gets to pose with Weiss? Well, you'll just have to find out next time. Let me know what you think; I'm amazed at how popular this was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Drawn Together**

Chapter 3

By Lightningstrxu

Beta: PotatoBlaster and Spooky Noodle

* * *

"So, these are a little rougher," Jaune said as he slowly flicked through the pages. "I didn't spend as much time on them."

"That's quite alright."

Weiss could barely contain a shiver. Her fingers tapped on her thighs in impatience. Each rasp of a page being turned felt like a century; a tease. _Come on_ , her mind hissed. _Show me myself already!_

"And… here."

The final page turned.

Weiss' eyes hungrily devoured the page.

 _I… have a nice butt!_ She thought. _Or at least, Jaune drew me with a nice butt_.

"She has quite the figure," she commented conversationally.

Jaune chuckled. "Y-yeah."

The corners of Weiss' mouth threatened to twitch upwards. As Yang would put it, Jaune appeared to be 'hooked'. "What do you think that she was thinking during this pose?" she asked.

"Hmm." Jaune frowned. "She's bold, I guess. No, that's not quite the right word… confident. Yeah, she was very confident. And…"."

"And?" Weiss pressed.

"And I think that she's really proud of her body, and she wants everyone to know it."

 _I wanted you to know it._ "Is there another one?" she asked.

"Yeah." Jaune turned the page to the second drawing.

Weiss looked at her own visage. 'Jade' was draped luxuriously on the loveseat. Behind her mask, one of her eyes was giving Weiss a wink.

"In this one, she's feeling playful." Jaune scratched his chin. "Flirty, even."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Flirty?" she repeated.

"W-well, yeah." Jaune stammered. "It was probably my imagination or something, but I swear she was flirting with me."

"Hmm…" Weiss pretended to contemplate this. "Maybe she was?"

"Oh please," he snorted. "There's no way someone as beautiful as her would be interested in someone like me."

There was a pause.

"Err, Weiss? You feeling alright? You look red."

"I'm fine." Weiss tried her best to hide behind her hair to little effect. "The coffee's finally hitting me in this cold weather is all."

Jaune innocently nodded. "Okay then," he said.

Someone as _beautiful_ as her.

Weiss had not expected that at all. To borrow a few more 'Yang-isms' (a phrase which Yang desperately tried to coin to little avail), Jaune hadn't 'beaten around the bush' and instead 'cut right to the chase'.

"You really think Jade is beautiful?" she asked.

"Well, yeah- wait." Jaune's brow furrowed. "How'd you know her name?"

Weiss' eyes widened. _Crap_ , her mind screamed. "You mentioned her last time at breakfast," she said hastily. _Darn, you! Darn you Jaune Arc for making Weiss Schnee flustered!_

"Did I?" Jaune shrugged. "Ah well, I probably did."

Weiss sighed in relief. Thank the Gods that had worked. "So you really think she's… beautiful?" she repeated.

"Yeah, I'd say she's beautiful," he said. "No question. Gorgeous, even."

There was enough heat in Weiss' face to outperform a furnace. "I see," she managed.

"Oh!" Jaune slapped his forehead. "I'm so sorry! I didn't- I mean, yeah, she's pretty and all, but she's nothing compared to you!"

What? _What?_ Where was this even coming from?!

"Like, you're on a whole other class compared to her! You've got nothing to worry about! You'd stand out in a room no problem!"

… Oh.

So that's where Jaune's mind had gone.

"Like if the two of you were in a crowded room- no wait, that's a weird situation. If you and her were at a bar having drinks- no, wait, you don't drink. Uh-"

"Jaune," Weiss said as candidly as possible.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm not mad."

"Oh." Jaune scratched the back of his head. "Well, okay then."

It seemed that Jaune had taken Weiss' silence as being that she felt personally affronted that he'd compliment a drawing so much in front of another girl. She wasn't sure whether to feel insulted that he thought her ego was that fragile in the first place or complimented that he felt the need to do so.

Then again, Weiss hadn't exactly given Jaune the time to get to know her properly.

The silence was now understandably awkward. Jaune was staring very intently at his drawings. He was also not so secretly stealing glances at her. He was probably expecting some sort of 'Ice Queen _'_ lecture.

Weiss cleared her throat. "You shouldn't belittle yourself so much," she said.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"This girl. Jade, correct?"

"Yeah."

Weiss nodded. "She may be interested in you for all you know," she said. "You don't need to think so lowly of yourself all the time."

 _I've done that to you enough for the both of us._

"Perhaps you should talk to her?" she suggested.

Jaune seemed to shrink in on himself. "I… I don't think I could…" he said quietly.

"And why's that?" she asked. Jaune mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?"

Jaune's face was very red. "I've seen her naked," he finally squeaked out.

He looked just like a child whose hand had been caught in the cookie jar. It'd be adorable if it wasn't so frustratingly funny.

 _I had no idea I got to you this much Jaune._

"It just doesn't seem… I don't know, professional?" he shrugged. "What would she think if I just walked up to her after class one day and said 'Hey, wanna go out sometime?' after I've spent the last few days staring at her naked. It'd just be kind of weird, you know?"

 _I'd say yes_ , Weiss' mind cooed. She shook her head."I suppose," she relented, "though I still think you should talk to her."

"I'll think about it. Anyway-" Jaune turned the page to the final drawing.

… Wow.

To quote Yang, Weiss looked _hot_.

In the sketch, her rear was proudly on display. Jaune had even drawn her blowing a kiss.

Weiss eyed Jaune curiously. "Are you _sure_ that she isn't flirting with you?" she asked.

"I mean…" Jaune's face was still beet red. "She might have just done that to the class in general. I just happened to be sitting front and center, you know?"

 _Perfect to see all of me, Jaune_ , she sighed.

"Perhaps." Weiss gazed upon the picture, smirking internally at seeing the mistake that she had caused him to make. Jaune had tried his best to erase it, but she could still see the line in the paper where he'd blundered.

Biting her lip, she shifted her chair over to sit just a _little_ closer to him. "So what do you think of this pose?" she asked.

"Oh, well in this one she's just happy, at ease…"

Weiss looked at him with unfocused eyes. Her head was resting in her hands, and she drank in every one of Jaune's excited words.

 _######_

 _I wonder if he'll be nice_ , Weiss absentmindedly ran a brush through her hair. _Maybe it'll be Jaune!_

Her heart hammered in her chest. Here she was, about to pose with another person. A boy no less. It was absolutely scandalous. If it were Jaune… could she handle being so close to him?

Her face burned red.

They'd be naked together. Their bodies would intertwine. All eyes would be watching them. They'd- they'd-

 _The things I'd do to him…_

Weiss vigorously shook her head. That was just crazy talk. Doing something like that was the _last thing_ someone of her standing should do.

' _But Jade could,'_ she thought dangerously. Weiss would most definitely be fired for that, but wouldn't it be worth it? Her eyes closed as she bit her lip to suppress a lustful shudder.

 _Rough hands hauled her over the arm of the loveseat. Jaune pushed her down and bent her over. He gripped her waist tightly as he thrust deep inside her. Over and over and over and over._

" _Jade…" Jaune gasped out between thrusts. "Jade…!"_

"Jade!"

A voice snapped Weiss out of her lustful daydream.

"The instructor sent me back here to meet you," said the voice. It was deeply masculine. "You are Jade, right?"

"I am." Weiss turned around to greet what she presumed to be her posing partner. "And you a-?"

 _No!_

"Nice to meet you, Jade." The blond-haired man before her extended his hand. "The name's Sun."

 _Why was he here?_

Weiss had to suppress her immediate response to shout his name. "Nice to-" she cleared her throat and made her voice deeper, "nice to meet you too." She hesitantly held her hand out.

Sun enthusiastically shook it. "So, I guess we're going to be posing together," he grinned, his tail flicking excitedly behind him.

Weiss merely nodded, avoiding looking in his eyes. It was taking _everything_ she had not to let her nerves make her shake. _Why_ was here? Shouldn't he be in Haven? Wouldn't he _recognize_ her?

"Well, I'm gonna get ready," said Sun. "I'll see you in a bit to talk about poses." And with that, he walked over to another counter and shrugged off his shirt.

 _Good_ , Weiss thought. _He doesn't recognize me… for now._ At least that was one problem Weiss didn't have to worry about… _for now_. A pit of disappointment sat in her chest. It wasn't Jaune. But at the same time, she was about to pose nude with a _faunus_.

Her father would be _furious._

It was unfortunate he wasn't Jaune, but as Weiss watched as Sun's boxers dropped to the ground, she felt that he would do.

 _#####_

"Yo Jaune!" Sun waved excitedly. "I didn't know you drew!"

"What?" Jaune blinked in surprise. "Sun, what are you doing here?"

"Well," Sun began, "I came here to see Blake. Then I realized that I needed money to take her out. Then I saw the ad in the paper and was like wait… I can get paid to look good! So, yeah, here I am."

"Oh…" Jaune nodded. "Well, this could be awkward."

"Why?" Sun asked. "It's not like you haven't seen a dick before, dude."

"No, Yang steals my sketchbook every morning."

"Oh…"

Weiss cleared her throat, giving Sun a pointed stare.

"Oh," Sun chuckled, "sorry. I Didn't expect to meet someone I know here."

 _Really? I've met two_ , she thought sarcastically.

"Places, everyone," the instructor called.

Sun took his place next to Weiss. Together, they slipped off their robes.

 _Oh, my!_

Weiss fought her entire being to look away. She'd known Sun was muscular and all, but she didn't expect him to be so… well endowed.

The first pose was simple. They stood face to face, embracing each other, with his tail snaked around her waist. Her left hand rested on his chest. Her right was on the small of his back.

' _What do you think, Jaune?'_ Weiss' eyes burned with lust as she stared upon the diligently drawing Jaunel. _Do you wish you were where Sun is? I do._

"Watch your hand." Sun whispered.

"Hmm?" she mumbled absentmindedly.

"Not your left. Your right."

"Oh!" Weiss moved it away from Sun's rear. "Sorry." she whispered.

"Eh, it happens… I think?"

"Silence, if you please," the instructor called.

Weiss' gaze went back to Jaune.

 _Do you like me like this, Jaune?_ Weiss swallowed heavily. _Do you want me? I could do so many things to you…_

"Jade!" Sun hissed.

A hand firmly grasped her left wrist. She blinked and looked down at it.

… Oh dear.

It was definitely not at Sun's chest anymore.

No, it had definitely traveled south.

Weiss' face scorched red.

… Very south.

"You need to calm down…" Sun whispered.

The rational part of her brain seemed to grasp this, but the irrational part didn't seem to care. Weiss' breath came out of her in short gasps. Her heartbeat was thundering in her ears. Her legs were trembling. If not for Sun, she'd have fallen down by now. And, going by the slickness she felt between her thighs, she was _very_ lucky she was pressed up against Sun.

She was also very unlucky to feel a certain part of the male anatomy press against her leg.

"Jade," Sun urged. "Get it together!"

Weiss was past listening. It was like she was in the midst of a storm. The waves were raging over her ears. And she was hot. She felt so incredibly hot like she was melting in the hot sun. And yet she was so cold! It was as if she had been flung out into the Atlesian tundra, naked as the day as she was born. It was like ice dust had been injected into her veins, and fire dust blazed through her system.

It was too much. Right here, right now, everyone was watching her. Drawing her. Ravishing her. It was- she was- she could be caught!

… She could be caught?

… She could be caught! Right now she could be caught! Jaune could find out! Sun could find out! They could tell her team! Her team could tell Jaune's team! Jaune's team could tell another team! And another! And another! Her father would find out! Winter would find out! Whitley would find out! Her mother would find out!

She could be _caught_! She could be CAUGHT! SHE COULD BE CAUGHT!

"Excuse me," a voice called out from underwater. "My partner isn't feeling very well. Can we take a short break?"

"She does look a little flush," said another underwater voice. "Take a few minutes. Maybe some water, too."

"Will do."

Hands let go of Weiss. She dimly registered several gasps fill the air before someone grabbed beneath her armpits.

"Is she okay?" a voice asked.

That voice… she knew that voice. What was that voice's name again? Jay? James? John?

"She's fine," said the first voice. "She told me she hadn't eaten lunch before coming today. That's probably why."

"Oh… okay then." The third voice sounded hesitant.

"Jade," the first voice vibrated next to her ear. "Jade, I need you to put your legs together. Can you do that?"

Who was this Jade? Last she checked, her name was Weiss. Weiss Schnee! The former heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Team member of RWBY. Partner of Ruby Rose. Jade? There was no Jade, right? There was only-

"Weiss."

For a moment, there was nothing.

Suddenly the storm disappeared. The room came back into view. Her stricken eyes met with Sun's own.

He knew.

He knew he knew he knew he knew he knew-

A ragged panting noise was in the air.

It took Weiss a moment to realize it was her.

She looked wildly at Jaune. Jaune was okay. He could know. Not Sun. Not Ruby. Not Blake. Not Yang. Not-

"It's okay," Sun said quietly by her ear, so only she could hear him. "I won't say anything. Just put your legs together, okay?"

It was then Weiss realized that she was slumped on the floor. To her horror, a telltale liquid was slicked on the floor. It was barely noticeable from afar, but from this close…

"Shut your legs," Sun breathed. "I'll take care of the rest." He pulled away from her. "Come on," he smiled at her.

Weiss could only meekly nod.

She was hoisted up bridal style with the greatest of ease. Sun's tail swished down and-

"Oh, no, don't-" she began, but it was too late. His tail brushed through her mess on the floor, wiping it away as if it had never existed.

 _######_

Weiss wanted to fade out of existence. To have the whole world forget that she had ever lived. She knew her behavior as of late had been utterly deplorable, but it had been _her_ dirty yet wonderful secret.

"Here." Sun held out a granola bar.

"Thank you," she mumbled, taking it from him.

But now someone else knew… knew that she had been parading herself out in front of others. What was worse was that they had seen her arousal first hand.

"So, you like Jaune?" Sun flopped into the chair across from her. "Well, among other things."

"It's not funny…" Weiss shrank down in her chair.

"Look, it's okay," he said. "You're a growing girl and you come from a pretty strict background-"

"Shut up!" Weiss threw her cup at him.

The empty styrofoam clattered to the floor. Weiss vaguely wondered if it was just like she had been less than five minutes ago. Empty. Pitiful. A waste.

"I'm sorry…" she finally said.

"It's fine," Sun reassured her.

She shook her head. "No, it's not. I should've never-!"

"Weiss," Sun repeated, "it's fine."

Weiss didn't believe him. Weiss couldn't believe him. Weiss had no reason to believe him. And yet…

"… Okay," she said.

Then they were left with nothing but awkwardness and silence.

"So," Sun started conversationally, "you wanna explain why you were eye fucking Jaune while going for my banana?"

"Excuse-?!" Weiss stopped herself from yelling. "I don't know if I'd call it that," she said instead.

"Really? 'Cuz you had the same look in your eye that Blake gets when she gets-"

"I don't want to know about my teammate's sex life, please."

"Then don't include me in yours," Sun said bluntly.

Weiss winced. "Fair enough."

Again, silence reigned over them. Good lords this was about as nightmare-ish as Weiss had imagined.

"How did you know?" she finally asked. "How did you recognize me? When Jaune and the others haven't?"

A shrug was Sun's only response. "What's that phrase?" he said. "You can take the girl out of Atlas, but not the Atlas out of the girl?"

Was that an actual phrase? "Yes," Weiss lied.

"I just had a hunch," said Sun, "and your uh, mannerisms gave you away a little, I guess. Everything clicked when you kinda, err, broke."

 _Well_ , Weiss thought dully, _that's definitely one way to say it_.

"I didn't say anything because you obviously wouldn't go through this much trouble of putting a disguise together if you wanted people to find out who you are." Sun scratched his chin. "As for Jaune… I think he knows you so well that he wouldn't _expect_ this from you."

That made sense, she supposed.

"So," said Sun, "how did this start?"

Weiss sighed. "I needed the money," she said. "Father had cut me off. This job offered the most amount of money for the least amount of interference in my schooling." She unwrapped the granola bar and took a bite. "I was nervous of course, but then I saw Jaune there and it just… gave me such a rush."

"And then I came along and made it too much, too fast?" Sun asked.

"Something like that," she admitted.

"Well, I'm not gonna say anything," he said. "Can you trust me on that?"

Weiss bit her lip. Had it been her earlier in the year, the answer would be that she would trust Sun as far as she could throw him without the assistance of glyphs. That is to say, not at all. But now, and given how Blake seemed to trust him…

She nodded.

"Good," Sun grinned. "Now, Jaune gave you a rush…?"

Weiss nodded again. "His eyes," she said, "and the way that they looked at me… they studied me… it just-" she sighed dreamily.

Sun smirked. "Do I need to spritz you with cold water?"

"Okay, so I may have been a bit...amorous." Weiss took another bite of her bar. "But, it's more than that. Have you seen the way that he draws me?"

Sun shook his head.

"I look positively beautiful in them," she said. "Radiant, even. I've talked to him about it, and he's just so passionate about his art. It's just…"

"Hot? Sun suggested.

Weiss gave him a look. "You let Yang hang around you too much."

"Yang only stops me from hogging Blake, FYI." Sun folded his arms and grinned. "You've got the hots for him."

Weiss swallowed heavily. Blood rushed to her head once again. "In a manner of speaking," she admitted quietly.

"Ask him out."

"What?" Weiss stared at Sun as if he had grown a second head. "I-I can't," she stammered. "I've been so horrible to him! I can't just tell him that I've changed my mind!"

"Really?" Sun cocked his head to the side. "I mean, you probably should. If you keep holding this back, next time my tail might not be enough to clean up after you-"

"Hey!"

"I'm just stating the facts here, Ice Queen," he said. Okay, he _definitely_ hung around Yang too much. "It could happen again, and you don't want that, right?

Weiss' eyes glazed over. How would Jaune react to seeing her whole body shake with pleasure? But also, in front of everyone…?

"And you don't want that, right?" he repeated louder.

"Yeah…" Weiss snapped out of her blissful little musings. "Yes, I'll… figure something out."

"Good." Sun stood up. "So, do you think you can rein in your libido long enough so we can both get paid?"

Weiss nodded. "I think I'm more than calm now." Finishing off her granola bar, Weiss stood and adjusted her robe. "And Sun?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

 _######_

Somehow, through sheer luck or force of will, Weiss had managed to get through the rest of the set without making a fool of herself. Sun's promise to not reveal her secret was probably a big factor.

"Excuse me… Miss Jade, are you feeling alright?"

Weiss felt a chill run down her spine. She turned around with a practiced smile. "Yes," she said, "I'm feeling much better now… Mr. Arc, was it?"

"Oh, please," he smiled. "Mr. Arc is my father. Call me Jaune."

 _Really?_ She thought. _That was his award-winning pickup line? It was so corny, so… Jaune._

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jaune," _Jade_ giggled. "Thank you for your concern."

"Ah, I mean…" Jaune looked abashed. "You looked like you were sick."

"I wasn't feeling all too well," she said truthfully. "I must say that it's so _nice_ to see that there are still gentlemen in the world."

"Ah, well." Jaune chuckled nervously. "It's good to see you're okay. I'll… see you, next class, then?"

With a wave, he began to walk away..

As tired and cliche as they made it sound in the movies and books, time really did feel like it stood still.

 _He talked to you…_ her mind urged.

He talks to everyone!

 _He cares about you…_

He's just that type of person!

 _He doesn't even know you._

Which was why she shouldn't!

 _Should you?_ Her mind asked. _Or could you?_

That's… that's…!

"Jaune!" Weiss found herself calling out.

Jaune looked back to her. "Yeah?"

Well, she was in it now. There was no going back.

"If you're not too busy…" she hesitated. "Would you like to get some coffee sometime?"

Those words hung in the air for what felt like an eternity.

Weiss felt ill. What would Jaune say? What would Jaune think? Maybe it'd have been better if she hadn't said any-

"Sure."

-thing.

Jaune's words pierced the silence.

"How about next Tuesday?" he asked. "After class?"

Weiss felt giddy. She could feel her heart flutter. It was almost like she was floating.

"That sounds lovely," she managed.

"Great!" Jaune seemed to smile in relief. "I'll see you then."

And with that, he walked out the door, leaving Weiss Schnee alone with nothing but the thoughts of a wondrous date on her mind.

* * *

Another chapter down, once again thank you all of you for following and enjoying this amusing little tale, I never expected the explosion in popularity that this fic had, special thanks to PotatoBlaster and Spooky Noodle this story wouldn't be here without their input, as always read and review, and let me know what you think.

Will Weiss confess that she's Jade? Has Jaune known all along? Will she be revealed but by accident? Who knows...well I know. Till next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Drawn Together**

Chapter 4

By Lightningstrxu

Beta: PotatoBlaster and Spooky Noodle

 _######_

* * *

"You look nervous." Weiss commented. "Did something happen at class?"

"What?" Jaune snapped out of his daze. "Oh, maybe…" he trailed off.

 _Maybe huh?_ Weiss thought sarcastically. "Are you sure?" she asked. "You've barely said a word so far."

There was definitely a lot to talk about. Weiss' poses with Sun were a huge hit this morning. She hoped Blake wouldn't get too mad at Sun. It was for her benefit after all.

"Oh… umm, well." Jaune fidgeted. "Jade may have asked me out on a date."

"She did?" Weiss said, feigning surprise.

"Yeah… I'm just surprised that someone like _her_ would ask me."

Weiss patted his shoulder reassuringly. "You're a nice guy, Jaune," she began, "and well…" She considered her next words carefully. "You're a handsome one too."

Jaune looked at her in disbelief. "Handsome?!" he exclaimed. Jaune's mouth flapped open doing a rather good impression of a fish.

Weiss nodded. "You said that you sit right in front of her, right? Perhaps you did something to… garner her affection."

"Maybe…" Jaune closed his eyes. "Well, she got sick last class. Sun took care of her… but I was very concerned for her."

Was he?Weiss could barely remember what had happened then.

"Well," she said candidly, "obviously you made an impression on her."

"I guess," Jaune muttered. He suddenly sat up straight. "Hey, err, Weiss." He looked at her. "Do you think you could give me some advice?" he chuckled nervously. "I've never been on a date before."

Weiss' grin threatened to split her face. "I'd love to."

 _#######_

Weiss Schnee had a problem.

Jade had no clothes to wear.

Jade was never _meant_ to wear clothes.

And Weiss doubted that she could turn up _naked_ to her date.

Not that the thought didn't send a shudder up her spine.

"Definitely not," she muttered, placing a shirt back on the rack. Seriously, what would _Jade_ wear?

"So," a voice called behind her, "you looking for casual, sexy or slutty?"

"Excuse me?" Weiss turned around, blinking in confusion upon seeing twin girls clad in white and red.

"Casual, sexy or slutty?" the girl in white repeated.

"I… I'm afraid I don't-?"

"What Melanie means is what kind of outfit are you looking for?" the girl in red chimed in. "You know, for your date?"

"How do you know what I'm shopping for?"

"Is this bitch serious, Militia?" Melanie scoffed.

"Hey!" Weiss snapped.

"Calm down." Militia stood between the two girls. "My sister calls everyone a bitch. It means that she likes you."

Weiss' brow furrowed. "That makes absolutely no sense."

"Deal with it, _bitch_."Melanie put extra emphasis on the word. "If you don't want our help, then you can just show up to your date looking like trash."

"I…" Weiss was confused, but she did want to look good for Jaune. "Very well, what would you recommend?"

"Hmm." Militia tapped her chin. "What kind of impression are you trying to make?"

"I… don't know," Weiss admitted. "This is the first time he'll be seeing me in clothes…" Her eyes widened. "I mean-!"

"Oooh, scandalous." Melanie crooned. "Deets now."

"Mel, you're scaring her." Militia scolded.

Weiss looked rapidly between the twins. She should run. She should bail before this went any further.

 _Then again I'm utterly hopeless at this. And if two random people started spreading rumors, they could be easily silenced._

"I work as a… nude model," Weiss whispered. "He attends the class, and I asked him out. So, I need your… help if you're willing to give it."

"We'd love to." Militia said with shining eyes.

"Always the fucking romantic, aren't you Mil?" Melanie scoffed. "Fine, we'll help you out."

"Really?" Weiss asked.

"Well, _bitch_ ," said Melanie, "we've got nothing better to do. Just don't… I dunno, hug me or something."

Weiss wasn't planning to.

"Okay!" Militia clapped her hands together. "Let's get started."

Weiss wasn't sure what she had just agreed too, but she was glad for their help.

 _######_

Weiss had never been so nervous. Her pulse was racing. Looking in the mirror, she checked her appearance. She was wearing a brown bolero jacket with a purple shirt underneath. The skirt she wore was _dangerously_ short, but she'd been assured that it would knock Jaune's socks off.

Most importantly, she was _double_ and _triple_ checking the makeup she had applied to her face. It was all in an effort to cover up her scar.

Grabbing her purse, she looked over her supplies for the evening. There was extra makeup and dye just in case. Her eyes fell on several small foil wrapped packages and her face burned red.

" _Take these. You don't want to get knocked up, do you?"_ were Melanie's last words to her before she shoved these into her hands.

The thought of needing to use them was intimidating... but also inviting.

Taking a deep breath she left the back room.

There Jaune was, in his usual seat. He was fidgeting a lot - like he didn't know what to do with his hands. Weiss smiled to herself. It seemed that she wasn't the only one who was nervous.

"Hi, Jaune!" Weiss waved cheerily. She actually wasn't sure why she waved. They just had class, but what else was someone supposed to say to initiate a… date? Bow? Curtsey?

Jaune waved back. "Jade," he said before frowning. "Err, should I still be calling you Jade?"

"Well," Weiss smiled, "that's my name, isn't it?"

Jaune shrugged. "I figured it was like a stage name. You know, since you had a mask and all."

"Well," Weiss laughed nervously, "that's the trick, you see. Who would expect someone to use their real name when trying to stay disguised?"

 _That makes no sense,_ she thought.

"I guess that makes sense," said Jaune.

… _You're such a dunce._

"So…" Weiss looked up at him expectantly. "Coffee?"

 _Has he always been so tall?_ She thought. _Perhaps I should have worn heels after all._

"Yeah." Jaune smiled at her. "Come on." He held out his hand. "I know a place."

Weiss tentatively placed her hand in his.

She had spent the last few weeks posing _nude_ for him, exposing herself more than she ever thought possible, and yet here and now it took everything she had to not shake with excitement.

The walk was short, but it was… nice. His hand… Weiss hadn't realized how big it was. It'd begun to callus, a far cry from when he'd caught her in the air. It felt strong. Safe.

… Warm.

It was a shame that they had to break their hold at the cafe.

"What will you be having?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have a triple mocha frappuccino, with whip cream," Jaune said.

The waitress jotted it down. "And for you, miss?"

"Just a coffee, two sugars no cream." The waitress nodded and walked away. Weiss noticed Jaune looking at her curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just- your coffee…" He shook his head. "Nevermind."

"Oh, okay." Weiss' fingers played with the bottom of her skirt. "So… um, what do you… do, Jaune? When you're not in class?"

"I'm a huntsman in training over at Beacon Academy."

"Beacon?!" Weiss tried her best to look surprised. "An artist _and_ a huntsman? What's that like?"

Jaune tapped his chin. "Well," he said. "I'm part of a team. Team J-N-P-R, Juniper, like the berry. I'm uh, the leader, actually."

"The leader?" Weiss rested her head in her hands, drinking in his words. "That's very impressive."

She winced internally. _Maybe I'm laying it on a little thick._

"Yeah…" Jaune chuckled nervously. "I'm still not sure how that happened, but my teammates are a good bunch."

The waitress returned with their drinks. Jaune's fancy frappuccino on his end, and Weiss' coffee on hers.

"What's Beacon like?" Weiss asked earnestly. "I'd imagine that huntsmen schooling is very different."

"It's… just like a normal school," Jaune said after a sip of his drink. "We learn to fight and all, but we still have to attend classes, listen to lectures, do homework… boring stuff, really."

 _Leave it to Jaune to say that Beacon is boring._

Weiss watched as Jaune once again took a sip of his drink. Maybe she should have been adventurous and ordered a fancy drink, too. She'd only ever ordered what she usually got.

Jaune noticed her staring. "Do you want to try it?" he asked, holding out his cup.

Weiss blinked. Well, if he was offering… "Yes."

She stared at the straw. His lips had been on it.

 _What's wrong with me?_ She wondered. _I'm like one of those girls in those so-called 'comics' that Blake reads._

Weiss leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the straw. She sighed contentedly as the cold chocolate drink hit her taste buds.

"It's nice," she grinned.

"You can have the rest if you'd like?" Jaune offered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Weiss slurped up the cold drink. She had tasted sweets made by master confectioners, but she never knew that coffee could _be_ so good.

"Ow!" A sharp pain cut through her head.

"You drank it too fast." Jaune said, suppressing a laugh.

"It's not funny." Weiss groaned, holding her throbbing head.

"I mean… it kind of is…" Jaune was smiling. "You're just usually so prim and proper in class, so to see you like this is a bit…" He laughed.

"It's not funny!" Jaune kept laughing. "Stop laughing, you dolt!"

"Dolt?" Jaune raised an eyebrow at her. "You sound _just_ like a friend of mine."

She grimaced. _Idiot!_ She thought. _Of all the things you could have said, you go and say that!_

"Sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's fine," said Jaune. "Just take slow sips of your coffee. That'll warm you up."

When they finished up, Weiss paid for both their drinks. It was only fair, seeing that she had drank both of them and all.

"Did you want to go anywhere else?" asked Jaune.

Weiss honestly wasn't sure; she hadn't really planned this evening out past disguising herself and coffee.

"How about a walk in the park?" she suggested.

"Alright then."

The awkward pair made their way to the nearby park. It was relatively quiet. Children were going home with their parents as the light of the setting sun cast itself over them.

"So…" Jaune began. "What made you decide to get into modeling?"

"Well…" Weiss bit her lip. Giving Jade a backstory was also not part of her magnificent disguise-and-coffee plan. She looked up at him.. "I needed the money," she admitted. "This job seemed like a good fit. I'm an okay-looking girl, after all.'"

"Are you kidding?" Jaune said incredulously. "You're gorgeous."

Both of their faces suddenly reflected the sunset that served as their backdrop.

"Th-thank you," Weiss stammered.

"S-sure thing."

They walked for a while in silence. It was a bit awkward, but it was comforting too. Weiss dimly realized that Jaune was holding her hand again. She was surprised at how normal that felt.

A sharp yip filled the air.

Looking ahead, the two of them saw an old lady walking a puppy. It was bounding around on its leash, sniffing at everything it could reach. Its tail wagged happily behind it as it panted.

"Aww." Before she could even think, Weiss had crouched down and was petting the puppy's head. "Who's the best boy in the world?" The puppy barked in confirmation. "Yes you are, _yes_ you are!"

All too soon the woman had to move on. Weiss waved sadly as she watched her new friend go.

"You really like animals," said Jaune. He looked slightly down.

 _Is he okay?_ She thought.

"I do…" she said. "My father wouldn't allow me to have a pet as a child."

The two of them found a bench in a more secluded part of the park. They sat down, facing the sunset.

"So…" Jaune was hesitant. "Why did you ask me out?" A panicked look flashed across his face. "That is, if you don't mind me asking?" he added quickly.

Weiss scrunched up her face, trying to think of _Jade_ answer. "You were always at the front of every class," she said. "You were always so focused on your work, but the way you looked at me…" she laughed quietly. "It really flatters a girl, you know?"

"I see…" Jaune looked down at the ground.

Weiss frowned. She placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Jaune looked up and gave her a sad smile.

"I've had a good time today," he said. "Really, I did. It's been great."

"But…?" Weiss pressed. There was always a _but_ with these situations.

"But…" Jaune sighed. "I don't think that I can do this."

The sun was warm. The wind was warm. The bench was warm. Everything was warm, but that didn't stop the feeling of ice crawling up Weiss' skin.

"Why?" She struggled to keep her voice even. "Is it me? Did I do something-?"

"No! No!" said Jaune. "It's not you, really." He paused. "Back at Beacon… there's another girl,"

… Oh.

A flash of red and green blurred through her mind.

Of course.

"I'm still a bit confused about how I feel about her…" Jaune's voice felt like it was a mile away. "And I think I might be projecting that onto you."

Of course it'd be her. Why wouldn't it be? They were _partners_ , and _everyone_ knew that she liked him since… forever ago.

"It's fine…" she said quietly.

Jaune shook his head. "It's not fine," he said. "I should have never agreed to go out with you. It's not fair to you."

So, this was what it was like to have her heart broken. It wasn't like when Neptune had rejected her invitation to the dance. It was different. It felt… different. It felt… it just…

It… sucked.

"I understand…" Looking at her feet, Weiss inhaled sharply. "I'm not mad," she said as heartily as possible. "In fact, if you'd like, I can try and offer some advice…"

"Are you sure?" Jaune looked concerned.

Weiss nodded. "This girl," she said quietly. "What's she like?"

"Well," Jaune began, "she's amazing, bar none. She was a little closed off at first, but lately, she's been opening up."

Weiss nodded absentmindedly. _Pyrrha was quite shy at first…_ she thought. _The dance changed that._

"I've never met someone so driven to succeed-"

 _That's why she won the tournament and Yang didn't._

"She's actually been helping me out a lot lately-"

 _She's always been helping you._

Jaune carried for a while, becoming more enthusiastic as he spoke. Despite it all, Weiss found herself smiling. This. _This_ was how badly she'd lost to Pyrrha Nikos. Not by an inch, but by a mile. The way he came alive when he talked about her, it was… really amazing. He cared for her a lot. Truly. Madly. Deeply.

"And, well," Jaune laughed to himself. "She'd probably hit me if she heard this, but she has the voice of an angel…"

 _Yes, Pyrrha has-_

… Wait.

Pyrrha can sing?

"In fact," Jaune grinned. "That's what I called her when we first met. She hated that name."

It was like electricity was running through her veins. Her hands were trembling. Her breaths were shaking. It couldn't be. Surely not? Of all the people-

"What did you call her?" she whispered.

"Snow Angel."

The ice shattered.

There was warmth. Heat. A blanket had wrapped itself around Weiss and intoxicated her with its comfort. No way. After all this time. He- he was-? With her-?

 _With ME?!_

Her mouth was dry. She didn't know whether to panic or run or scream or jump or laugh at the irony that she was her own _damn_ competition.

"Jaune…" she said, still whispering. "Close your eyes."

"What?" Jaune cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"Just do it. Trust me."

Jaune looked at her for a moment longer before relenting. "Alright." His eyes shut.

Weiss inhaled shakily. Focus. She had to focus. "I want you to imagine that the girl in your mind," she said. "Can you do that?"."

"Yeah."

"Good," she said, "now tell her everything you've ever wanted to tell her."

"But…" Jaune frowned. "Why? That's a little-"

"Just do it you dolt."

"Alright, fine…" He took a deep breath. "I've never met anybody so incredible," he said. "You're… cold, but I can tell that your heart is warm. You're smart, graceful and talented."

The sun had set further now. Orange tinted the sky. Something hot was around Weiss' eyes. She willed it away. Hold strong. Hold steady..

"You're everything I'm not," Jaune said quietly, "and everything I wish I could be." He paused. "Apart from the girl part. That's sort of your territory and I don't really want to intrude-"

"Jaune, shut up."

"O… kay…"

"Okay…" Weiss fought to keep her voice even as she retrieved her contact case. "Keep your eyes closed." She began to remove her contacts with practiced ease.. "What would you like her to say to you?"

"I'd want her to say why she likes me," said Jaune. "Maybe even _say_ that she likes me."

Red was now bleeding into the sky alongside the orange. It was like a fireball that blazed over the park. It would make for a beautiful painting.

Weiss took out a pack of wet wipes. Taking one, she quickly scrubbed it over her face.

"You're kind…" she began.

"Jade…"

"Let me finish!" The makeup around her scar was gone. Taking out her tiara, Weiss put her hair up into its usual ponytail. "You're kind," she continued. "And determined. No matter what happens you take it in stride. You just keep moving forward."

Jaune looked confused. Weiss would find it funny if not for the fact that her heart was thumping out of her chest.

She leaned in closer to him. "That is why I…" she breathed. "That's why Weiss Schnee likes you, Jaune."

"Weiss-? Wait." Jaune frowned. "I never said her-"

The rest of his sentence never made it past his mouth.

It couldn't.

Why?

Because Weiss Schnee had crashed her lips onto his.

It was only for a few seconds, but it felt like minutes. Hours. Decades. Centuries.

And it felt so _right_.

Jaune's eyes were already wide open when Weiss pulled back. He looked confounded. Totally, completely, honest-to-gods confounded.

Weiss ran a hand through her hair. The dust dispelled. With a brief flash, dark green was replaced with shimmering white.

Jaune somehow managed to look even _more_ shocked.

"W-Weiss?!" he gasped.

Weiss waved meekly.

"Hi, Jaune."

And the sun continued to set.

* * *

Well another chapter down, one more to go, I am still amazed at how popular this is. Well Weiss has confessed and the secret is out. How will Jaune react, will he be angry, confused, or will our horny little Weiss end up taking him on the park bench. Well let me know what you think. Read and review till next time.

The Malachite Twins showing up in this chapter was a little bonus and nod to fellow author Mallobaude, and his story Take A Walk on the Wild Side. Check it out it's an entertaining read.


	5. Chapter 5

**Drawn Together**

Chapter 5

By Lightningstrxu

Beta: Potato Blaster and Random O' Panda

* * *

Weiss could see the gears turning in Jaune's head. It looked like he was a malfunctioning machine.

"Weiss!" Jaune finally stammered out.

"Yes," said Weiss. "That is my name." She should be nervous. She should be terrified. And yet here she was, grinning like an idiot.

"What…?" Jaune shook his head. "Where…? How…? I…"

Weiss couldn't help it. Maybe it was the adrenaline or that warm indescribable feeling around her heart, but she giggled. She placed a finger to Jaune's lips. "Take a moment and breathe."

"Okay." Jaune closed his eyes, and he took a deep breath. And another. And another. "Okay…," he repeated. "So…"

"So…?" Weiss gently urged.

"Care to explain?"

"Of course," she nodded. "You deserve that much."

 _Well, here goes everything._

"Jaune," she began, "there is no Jade. I've been her the entire time." She waited for him to nod before continuing. "As I told you, I needed the money, and this job seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"But, as you can imagine, doing something like this given my… _social standing,_ is extremely risky." Weiss fidgeted with her hands. "Can you imagine the scandal if I was caught? So I made up the disguise of Jade in order to pose anonymously."

"Okay…?" Jaune still looked uncertain.

"Originally, I planned to just power through it. Imagine my surprise when I found out that _you_ were in the class." Weiss' face was hot. "I was even more surprised that I… enjoyed it. I'd never felt so free," she sighed. "Then, I saw how you drew me… it was just inspiring, Jaune. Talking to you about your art, I started to see you in a different light. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't think I could. So, I asked you out as Jade, and well, here we are."

Jaune stared silently for what felt like an eternity.

"You like me," he whispered incredulously. Weiss nodded. "And you want… a relationship… with me?"

"I wouldn't mind giving it a shot," she said.

"I see…" Jaune's face suddenly flared red.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked.

"I saw you naked…" he said. "Like… a lot." His face somehow managed to turn even redder.

"You did." Weiss agreed with a laugh. "Lot's of poses, too." She leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder. "I guess you'll just have to make it up to me."

Weiss could feel Jaune's body stiffen. "What?" he squeaked out.

"Not right now, Jaune. Just relax," she smiled. "Not that I would be opposed to it."

"Oh. So… what do you want to do now?" Jaune asked.

Weiss had never heard such a loaded question before. What _didn't_ she want to do with him?

 _Pin me against that tree and claim me as your own._ Weiss shook her head. _No, not on the first date. Perhaps the second._

"I wouldn't mind another kiss," she whispered.

"Oh- I- okay," Jaune stammered. Slowly, he turned to face her. "So how do we-?"

Weiss silenced him with her lips.

She sighed into the kiss, pulling him in tighter. Jaune's tentatively wrapped his arms around her.

Weiss' heart was hammering in her chest. She could feel a fog forming in her mind. Her kiss became more aggressive, her tongue forcing its way past his lips.

She slid into his lap. _Oh! Guess he's enjoying himself,_ she smirked.

Jaune pulled away after a moment. "Weiss!" he panted out. "Slow down! Don't you think this is a little, I dunno, fast?"

 _I'll go as fast as you want me to._

"I guess…" Weiss relented. "But… can I just do one thing?"

"Sure?" Jaune said, uncertain. "Ow!"

She removed her mouth from his neck with a satisfying pop. She admired her handiwork: a nice red mark.

 _Mine!_

 _######_

"Morning everyone!" Weiss sang. "Morning, Jaune."

"Morning-"

Jaune was once again cut off as Weiss stole his lips with her own. "Weiss…" he whispered when she pulled back.

Weiss sat down and began to help herself to some toast, all the while ignoring six pairs of shocked eyes.

"So, Weiss," Yang said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Yang?" said Weiss innocently.

"Mind explaining this?"

"What do you mean by 'this,' exactly?"

One of Yang's eyes twitched. "This." She waved her hand back and forth between Jaune and Weiss.

"What?" Weiss asked slyly. "Can't I kiss my boyfriend?"

There was a snort. A loud one. And then came a rapid fit of coughing and spluttering and whatever else Jaune Arc deemed fit to be doing at the present moment.

"What?!" everyone shouted. Even Ren. That was impressive.

"When did this happen?" Ruby.

"How did this happen?" Nora.

"Where did this happen?" Pyrrha.

"Did you get any?" Blake.

Wait, _Blake_?

No, actually that made sense, given her reading material.

"It happened last night," said Weiss. "I found him moping around the park on my way home from work. Apparently his date canceled on him. We just talked for a while. Then, one thing led to another, and… yeah."

 _And no Blake, not yet._

All eyes fell on Jaune. Luckily he'd recovered from his unfortunate bout of choking.

"H-hey man, I'm just as surprised as you are!" he managed to say. "Can we just get back to breakfast?"

"Fine," said Yang, "but you two are _so_ spilling later."

"Now, now," Weiss said lightly. "I don't kiss and tell,"

Jaune's fork clattered on his plate. He stared at her wide-eyed but said nothing.

"After all," she said as her foot continued its ascent up his leg.

"I'm a lady, aren't I?"

 _######_

Weiss dispelled the dust from her hair and put it up in her signature ponytail. That was another posing session done and, heh, dusted.

Dammit, Yang.

Weiss felt exhilarated. Now that Jaune knew it was her showing off for him became that much more exciting. She did a few things extra _just_ towards him. Teasing her legs apart, _accidentally_ spilling water on herself - just the small stuff to get him red in the face. It worked like a charm every single time.

And if it was turning _him_ on, then imagine how hard it was for _her_.

She had been dating Jaune for eight weeks now, and despite her newfound willingness and forwardness, she and Jaune had yet to do the deed.

"I'm just not ready yet."

That was what Jaune had told her early into their relationship, much to her disappointment.

But, that didn't mean that they haven't had _some_ fun. Love bites were always on the menu, and his fingers always had access under her skirt., Oh, and of course, there was some not so dry humping.

Weiss giggled, she had been very proud when she had caused him to finish that one time. Jaune had been mortified. She, (literally) on the other hand, loved it.

A knock on the door interrupted her musings. "Weiss, you decent?" Jaune called.

Weiss looked down at herself. She was dressed in a robe and nothing else.

"Yes" she called, standing and facing the door. "Come in."

Jaune walked in and instantly turned red. "Hey," he groaned. "I thought you said you were decent!"

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that you just spent the last half an hour staring at me naked, right?"

"I saw _Jade_ naked," he corrected. "Not Weiss." He appeared to be trying very hard to not stare at her.

Weiss giggled. "It's cute that you make the distinction." She sauntered up to him planted a kiss on his lips. "Did you need something?" she asked. "I'm not complaining, but couldn't it wait?"

"Oh, right." Jaune shifted nervously. "I just wanted to tell you something, and I couldn't stand waiting."

"Oh?" Now Weiss was curious.

Jaune took a deep breath. "I just wanted to let you know that my team will be staying with yours tonight, so we'll have the dorm to ourselves," he said all at once.

"That's great!" Weiss smiled. "We could have a nice, romantic evening then. Didn't you want to watch that movie with Spruce Willis?"

"Yeah, we could do that, I guess…" Jaune rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Or we could… do something else."

… Wait.

Could it be?

Weiss played it cool. "Like what?" she said evenly.

"Weiss…" Jaune looked into her eyes. "I'm ready."

Those words echoed in Weiss' mind.

Jaune was ready…

She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Weiss had been ready…

Jaune shuddered as Weiss bit into his neck.

Weiss was ready _now!_

"Take me!" she breathed into Jaune's ear.

"I- I will…" Jaune panted. "We just have to go back to the dorm fir-"

Weiss slammed her lips onto his. She liked doing that. It was a good way to shut him up. She pulled back a moment later, licking her lips. "Now," she all but snarled.

Jaune looked shocked. "Here?"

"Yes." Weiss backed away from him. "Now."

"That doesn't seem like a… good… idea…" Jaune's words slowed to a stop as Weiss' robe hit the floor.

Weiss smirked. Jaune had seen her naked dozens of times, but it had always been as _Jade_. This was the first time he was seeing _Weiss_ , seeing _her_.

Weiss coyly began to walk backwards. "You sure about that, Jaune?" She curled a finger in a come hither motion.

Jaune looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"I hate you so much right now."

In the next instant, Jaune's lips were crashed against hers as his hands felt up her body.

"Jaune!" Weiss gasped. Finding the hem of his hoodie, she separated briefly and pulled it over his head.

"Oh…" Weiss licked her lips.

Jaune apparently didn't wear a shirt under his hoodie.

 _I'll have to give Pyrrha a gift as thanks._

Jaune's appreciative gasps only fueled Weiss' fire as she peppered kisses across his chest. Her nails raked down his torso until they reached his jeans. "These must feel tight, right?" she purred while stroking him through his pants. Jaune could only nod, his mouth incapable of speech. "Why don't we fix that?"

Deftly undoing Jaune's pants, Weiss hooked her fingers into them and his boxers. With a quick tug he was revealed to her at last.

Wow…

Weiss had felt it many times before, but it had always been through clothing. And now here she was, kneeling down and seeing it up close and personal.

"See something you like?" Jaune chuckled.

Weiss' jaw tensed. Was he mocking her? How dare he. Her hand shot out and wrapped around his member, earning a hiss of pleasure from above.

"I'd say that it's _you_ that sees something you like," Weiss taunted as she stood, her fingers moving back and forth. "Why else is your little friend so eager?"

"Weiss!" Jaune shuddered.

"You like that?" she purred while nipping at his neck.

A strangled gasp was his only reply.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Jaune's gasps moans were like music to her ears. Weiss upped her pace.

"Just relax, Jaune," she whispered. "Let me take care of you."

"Weiss…" he gasped.

"Shhh." Weiss leaned against him, her hand pumping furiously. She could feel his muscles tensing; his manhood pulsing. "Don't worry." She placed her other hand on his back and rubbed small smoothing circles on it. "Just let go." She bit into his collarbone… hard.

She felt Jaune's body go rigid. His breath hitched, and although Weiss thought she was prepared, she couldn't help but yelp in surprise as Jaune's seed hit her.

Still, she had never felt happier. Jaune had just got off because of _her_.

She slowed her hand, easing him down from his orgasm. Jaune slumped, nearly falling over. Weiss summoned a glyph to keep him steady.

"Wow," he whispered. He reached out and cupped her face. "You're amazing; you know that?"

Weiss blushed. Here she was, naked and covered in cum, but _this_ was what flustered her.

Jaune chuckled and leaned down, capturing her lips before moving down to nip at her neck. Weiss shuddered. She gripped onto him as her legs turned into jelly. _Always my neck._ Her nails dug into Jaune's back as a moan escaped from her.

"It's your turn now," Jaune whispered, causing a jolt of electricity to run down her spine.

Weiss cried out in surprise as she was hoisted effortlessly into the air. Jaune set her down on the counter in front of the mirror.

"Gods, you're beautiful," Jaune murmured against her collarbone as his hand groped her breast.

"F-fuck!"

The word came unbidden from Weiss' lips. It was vulgar. It was crass. It was _so_ unlike her.

"Well," said Jaune, his hands coming to a stop at her hips. "if that's what you want."

"I do," Weiss panted.

Jaune was already standing at attention. But… nothing happened.

"Um…" he suddenly looked nervous.

"Just take your time," Weiss encouraged with a smile.

Jaune shook his head. "It's not that," he said. "D-do we have protection?"

Weiss burst out in a fit of giggles. "I guess we're _both_ too concerned for our own good," she smiled. "But, I'm safe. I've been on the pill since when we started dating." She bit her lip and opened her legs for him. "Take all the time you need."

Jaune nodded. "Okay," he said before leaning into kiss her once more. Weiss tangled her hands in his hair. He was inching closer, she could feel it. The light press at her entrance caused both of them to shudder. Jaune broke the kiss and cupped her face with his hands, staring into her eyes.

Weiss nodded. Jaune smiled in return. With a quick motion, he was inside her.

Stars danced in front of Weiss' vision. It felt amazing.

 _Jaune_ felt amazing.

"You okay?" Jaune looked at her concerned.

"I'm fine," said Weiss. "Just overwhelmed." She planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "Keep going."

Jaune nodded. He pulled all the way back and thrust forward once more.

Another burst of stars filled Weiss' gaze. Her arms wrapped around him. Another thrust. Another moan of pleasure from them both. "Faster!" she cried.

Whatever Jaune wanted to say only came out as ragged gasps as he increased his speed.

Weiss started to rock her hips in time with his. Her legs were locked around his waist as she helped drive him into her. Her head rolled back. Mewls of pleasure slipped past her lips. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see their reflection in the mirror. She could see Jaune Arc, her _boyfriend_ , pounding into her.

Weiss was a lady, a socialite since birth, and here she was being railed in a back room like some common whore. It was amazing. Surreal.

It was too much.

"JAUNE!" Weiss cried out as the world she knew was consumed by nothing but pleasure.

 _######_

The first thing Weiss Schnee felt when reality came back to her was something moving between her legs. It was something soft, warm and wet.

Her eyes fluttered open. Jaune was above her. His pants were back on.A washcloth was in his hand, being used to wipe down her legs.

"Welcome back." he whispered.

Weiss smiled. "What happened?" she asked.

"You passed out after you um… finished." Jaune looked a little embarrassed. "Once I made sure you were okay, I figured it would be best to, you know, clean you up."

"Thank you," Weiss sighed. "You were wonderful, by the way."

Jaune blushed. "Thanks," he said.

"Did you get to finish?" she asked.

"Wh-what?" Jaune stammered. "No, it was kinda hard to concentrate once you fainted and all."

"I see," Weiss smiled. "Remind me to blow you when we get back to the dorm."

Jaune's eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

Weiss closed her eyes. Fatigue had set in. A nap sounded lovely right now.

"Wake me up when we're ready to go." she mumbled.

She heard Jaune sigh. "Weiss, we have to get ready." Weiss felt his hands move under her as he effortlessly lifted her up and put her on the chair before going to retrieve her clothes. Weiss watched as he took her panties from the pile and gently maneuvered her legs to slip them on. "Now are you going to help out or am I doing everything?" he teased.

"Fine," Weiss giggled, lifting her hips.

Jaune pulled her panties all the way up, letting go with a snap. "Do you think you can do the rest?" he asked.

Weiss nodded. "I probably should," she said. "If you keep dressing me, by the time you're done I'll be ready to have you take them off again."

Jaune laughed quietly. "Don't threaten me with a good time."

"That line's _so_ not you."

"I know. I just wanted to say it."

Rolling her eyes, Weiss stood and grabbed the rest of her clothes. She slowly pulled them on, rather enjoying the idea of a reverse striptease after being exposed for so long.

"Wanna grab a quick bite on the way back to Beacon?" Jaune asked.

Weiss grabbed his outstretched hand. "Yes," she said. "I'm quite famished."

Jaune chuckled. "I'd imagine so."

"Mmmhmm." Weiss leaned against him. "Afterwards, you can have _me_ for dessert."

"I'll bring the whipped cream, then."

They walked out hand in hand.

Neither would be sleeping that night.

* * *

Well last chapter, however there will be a short epilogue coming up. This was my first time writing a sex scene so let me know what you think. Special thanks to my Betas the story wouldnt be the same without them.


	6. Epilogue

**Drawn Together**

Epilogue

By Lightningstrxu

Beta: PotatoBlaster

* * *

 _It had all started with a simple question_

" _Hey Weiss, do you think you could wear your Jade disguise when we… you know?"_

"You're such a talented artist Mr. Arc," _Jade_ purred as her nails raked down Jaune's chest. "Is _this_ giving you inspiration?"

"Weiss!" Jaune gasped out.

"Who?" Weiss lifted herself off of him and slammed back down. A shudder coursed through them both.

"Jade!" Jaune cried.

"Correct!" Weiss leaned down to ravage his neck. "How often did you think of me, you naughty boy?"

"All the time," Jaune whispered. His fingers ran down her spine leaving electricity in their wake. "You were always up there, teasing me."

"Well I'm not teasing you anymore now, am I?" Weiss rocked her hips earning an appreciative moan from Jaune.

"N-no!" Jaune's hands continued on their journey down her body. The feeling of him roughly groping her ass was enough to whip her into a frenzy.

"Oooh, Mr. Arc!" Weiss' lips slammed down onto his. She loved being Jade. She especially loved the difference it made in their sex life.

Jaune and Weiss _made love_.

Jaune and Jade _fucked._

Weiss knew she was close, and judging by his ragged gasps, he was too.

"Do it!" Weiss whispered in his ear before biting it.

"Weiss!" Jaune moaned and his hips thrust up into her.

Weiss would have normally corrected Jaune's mistake, but the feeling oh his essence spilling into her was overwhelming. Overcome with pleasure, and she collapsed onto him. His arms moved to wrap protectively around her.

"The hell is this?!"

A rather angry voice pierced through the haze of Weiss' post-coitus fog.

Weiss glanced over to see Yang. Her eyes were red.

 _Wasn't she supposed to be out with the others?_ She thought.

However, when Yang didn't just turn around and leave but instead stamped into the room, which snapped Weiss out of her daze.

"Get out!" Weiss sat up, covering herself as best as she could.

"Shut it, bitch," Yang said, glaring at her harshly.

 _Excuse me!?_

"How _dare_ you," Yang snarled as she pointed at Jaune. "And on _Weiss'_ bed."

"Wha-?" Jaune could only stare slack-jawed.

"Don't even try!" Yang's hair was beginning to glow. "Now stand up so I can knock your teeth out."

Everything suddenly clicked in Weiss' mind.

"Yang!" she called out.

That stopped Yang. Her gaze turned towards Weiss, her face confused. "How-?"

"It's me!" Weiss ripped off her mask and dispelled the dust in her hair. "See?"

If she wasn't so scared, Weiss might have been amused by the look of dawning realization Yang was giving her.

"Wait a minute…" Yang muttered.

Her eyes widened.

"You're the naked girl!" she all but shrieked.

Weiss sighed. This was going to be a hell of an explanation.

 _######_

"So…" Yang began slowly. "You're the model that Jaune's been drawing."

"Yes." Weiss nodded.

"So, why were you dressed up as her?"

"Really, Yang?" Weiss scoffed. "You can't even hazard a guess?"

"That was my idea," Jaune added sheepishly. Given that they had… _company_ , he was wearing pants now. Weiss was wearing his hoodie.

"Ooooh," Yang nodded with a grin. "You two were being _kinky_. Gotcha."

"Yes!" Weiss snapped. "And don't you have _somewhere else_ to be?"

"Oh, right!" Yang stood and walked over to her dresser. "Forgot my wallet," she chuckled sheepishly.

Weiss scowled. "Well, now you have it," she said. "Now if you don't mind…?" She gestured to the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll leave you and Jaune to… _whatever_ it was you were doing." Yang made her way to the door before turning around. "But uh, just two things."

"Yes?" Weiss snapped.

"Actually, make it three."

"Three, then."

"Well, maybe it's actually four…"

"Yang!" Weiss' annoyance peaked.

"Alright, alright." Yang held up her hands and laughed. "Three things. First," she said as she held up a single finger. "Next time hang a bra on the door or something." She held a second finger up. "Second, can I tell the others?"

Weiss sighed. "Sure, I'm getting tired of telling this story."

"Gotcha. Third." Yang held up a third finger. "Can you make sure to wash the sheets before we get back. It reeks."

"What kind of animal do you take me for?"

"You mean in your day-to-day, or between the sheets?"

"That was rhetorical!" Weiss snapped. "Now get out!"

Yang laughed. "Gotcha..." She paused. "Actually, there's a fourth."

"Oh, for crying-!" Weiss was rapidly running out of patience. "Fine, make it quick."

"How much did you make doing this?" Yang asked.

"Five hundred lien per session. A thousand for doubles. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Yang waved before sprinting out the door.

It slammed shut behind her.

"Well, that was a thing," Jaune sighed, flopping onto the bed.

"Yeah." Weiss crawled next to him. "Now…" She gently kissed his lips while undoing his pants.

Maneuvering to straddle him, Weiss went to remove Jaune's hoodie. Two large hands stopped her.

"Keep it on," Jaune breathed.

Weiss smirked. Well, who was _she_ to deny his request? After all, they had all day.

And hopefully _this time_ without interruption.

* * *

Well, here it is folks, the end of an era, for now at least. This story is done for the moment but if inspiration strikes I may continue. There's plenty of plot ideas. Pregnancy, the secret going public. Yang seemed interested in something...so we'll see. Off to my more serious projects.

As always read and review or even make a suggestion or two.


End file.
